fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of places in Khul
This is a comprehensive list of all places in the continent of Khul. The list is not necessarily complete so please add any missing places: South East Khul Shios'ii Mountains *Ikiru's abode, Onikaru Islands *Kyo-Kyara Island *Yotakami Island Hachiman *Konichi *Marcher Lands *Kanshuro **Vale of Tinshu *The Long Hills *Hiang-Kiang River *Mizokumo Fens (Spider Fens) **Giant's Causeway **Scarlet Pagoda *Forest of Shadows **Lord Tsietsin's Castle *Hang-Yo River *Road of the East Wind North East Khul Gulf of Ariona *Arion *Corda *Rockwall Islands Pikestaff Plain *Lake Nekros *Krill Garnesh *Northern Mountains *Faleha *Marsh Vile *Fallow Dale *Affen Forest **The Blight **Realm of the Galoren *Outpost Village The Battlegrounds *Old Forest *Deathmoor **Blackheart Village **Ancient Capital of the Stargazers **The Hopeless Hills North Central Khul Sea of Silver *Targul Island *Ancient Gundobadian Plains **Kalagar *Shantak Bay *Shantak River *Xian Bay *Ashkyos **The Great North Trade Route Central Khul The Wastes of Chaos *Deadlands **Ashen River **Rahasta **Rabesh **River Bloodsilt *Ancient Khanate of Kabesh **Kabesh **Dragon Tooth Mount **Remara **Varese **Half-Orc Village **St Axillon's Plain *Twin Sun Desert **Alasiyan **Valley of Diamonds **Griffon Heights **Copper Mountains Mountains of the Giants *Anvil Pass *Amarkisk South Central Khul Scythera Desert *Shakuru *Land of Barbarians *The Dead City *River of Decay The Inland Sea *Calah **The Oasis Trading Post *Assur *Shrine of Pestilence *Mount Martu-Amurru *Kirkuk *Enraki **Monastery of Asswr sel Dablo *Kish Isthmus **Kish **Great Kish Delta **The Great Wall **The Roc *Isle of Volcanoes **Channel of Goth *Trysta **Shoals of Trysta *Shurrupak *Eastern Rim **Marad **Sea of Fire **Rivers of the Dead ***Land of the Muzzelmirs ***Mansions of Ut-Napishtim **Lagash **Tak **River Tak **River Parine Southern Sea *Kazallu *The Three Sisters *Nippur North Western Khul Northern Ximoran Protectorate *Coast of Sharks **Djiretta **Anghelm *Mithrir Forest *Bay of Cats *Old Klarash **Buruna **Catsblood River **Ximoran **Shakista **King's Highway *Plains of Loth **Hagring *Scorpion Swamp **Fenmarge **Willowbend **Foulbrood River South Western Khul Southern Ximoran Protectorate *Kalima *Kelther *River Silbur *Silverhair Wood *River Ximor *Taralak River *The Plains of Victory *River Swordflow Kazan *The Dragon Coast *Mavra Khomata *Sharrabbass *Kazilik *Uruz *Hulugu *Bogomil **Bogomil Deeps **Bogomil Plains *Korkut *Yigenik *Torrez *The West Moor *River Djimatos *Owlshriek Forest **Brassino-Dendro **Boulyanthrop Cliffs *Greater Ilkhans *Lesser Ilkhans Gorak *Gorak Keep *Tancred's March *River Dart *River Dagger *The Ridermark *The Truffle Heights **Drago's Gate The Dark Chasms *Realm of the Gaddon **Govanthian **Caverndown *Lands of Malice **Citadel of Orghuz Zamarra *Greater Ilkhans *Lesser Ilkhans **Fang's of Fury ***Homrath Caves **Salik's Way **Iron Hills of Zamarra *Innac *Korr *Blue Potamos *White Potamos *Bay of Sharks **Karakum Isle *Citadel of Zamarra *Megala Dendra *Kragaar Forest *Bastion *Pegleg *Teriyakit *Talin *Minak Sikla *Aetos Heights *The Dragon Lands **Battlground of the Giants Transoxalia *Neuberg **Mounds of Skarlos *Svistraum *Festham *River Mountainsweet *Honeytongue Woods *Kleinkastel *Cloudhigh Mountains **Klein Spur ***Portal of Evil ***Horfak and Dirlin Mine ***Deepan Wharf ***Throke Mine ***Cleever Mine *Realm of the Wood Elves *Goblin Citadel *Lignia's Dell *Helm Hill Southlands *Lake Mlubz **Wizard's Island *River Chrysos *River Aureus **Goldwater Rapids **Ochre Watch Hill *Swathe of Vlax *Mlubz Desert **Zagoula **Peaks of the Howling Gods **Lands of the Southern Tribes **Dolod's Mount **The Cheetah Plains *Yaziel *Hyennish Marpesian Straits *Soldragar Island *Pendragar Island *Marpesia *Kalim Category:Places Category:Lands, Realms and Regions Category:Khulian Lands and Regions Category:In-Universe Lists